winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline (Winx Club)
=PROJECT TIMELINE= v0.0.1 MILESTONE I VERSION This article is still in milestone version (for geeks v0.0.1) DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING UNTIL I ADD SOMETING IN PRE-SERIES OR SEASON AREA. All notes will be shown here. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 11:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) v0.0.5 MILESTONE II VERSION *added new facts *added one missing category From now, you should complete section only where I put something. Do not touch next sections. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 11:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) v0.0.9 MILESTONE III VERSION From this moment, feel free to add anything you want, especially pictures are wanted. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 11:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) v0.1.0 ALPHA 1 VERSION Great work wikians! Keep up great work! Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 11:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) v0.1.5 ALPHA 1.5 VERSION Come on, guys! Contribute to this page! Article needs filled gallery and links. Also, there are so many things to add... Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 11:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) v0.2.0 ALPHA 2 VERSION - READY TO DEPLOY Article is ready to be deployed on category:browse. If you have any suggestions and want to consult about it, write it here.'' Anyway, you can already implement it to article. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC)'' I cannot allow it to be included here however because the magazine is fan-made. It does not reflect the official opinion of Rainbow S.r.l. but that of fans. Only if it is officially stated on other parts of the official website that are not part of the fan magazine then I will allow this information to be posted. The head admins Roxy13 and Sorrel are very strict about this. I agree for the language and my friends who like reading told me that the alphabets were copied from the Lord of the Rings story. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) v0.2.5 ALPHA 2.5 VERSION - READY TO DEPLOY Changes: *new category list; *article is now linked to others related; *official promotional images are placed in related Series milestones; *fixed some event errors. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 06:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) =SUGGESTIONS= I've got an idea about adding Magical Adventure to the article, but in a all-new section called alternate timeline. But there are two problems: *movie cannot be connected properly to the chain of events, there will be a part of unknown events between two movies but plotholes problem will be fixed *where to put it: in the middle of season 4 and 5 or at the end of article? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 03:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) v0.3.0 ALPHA 3 VERSION -''' READY TO DEPLOY''' This is final version before adding links and images. '''Please contribute '''to article! Changes: *added Alternate Timeline link, which makes connection with Magical Adventure events *added link to Pop Pixie Timeline, due to Mason suggestion. IMPORTANT NOTE: page is blank. I haven't watched Pop Pixie yet, so I can't add anything to article. PLEASE CONTRIBUTE! Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 19:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) v0.9.0 BETA VERSION This article is almost completed. Thanks for taking care of it, when I was out! Keep it up of date! Article requires your's attention! Look how large is Season 5 area. All reamainig sections should be rebuild to such size. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power!